Belle
Story Belle, pretty as her name reveal, lives with her gadgeteer genius father. She's quite intelligent, loves to read, but is the only one to do so in her town, making Belle a solitary girl. Still, resident brute Gaston lust after her because of her beauty, but Belle reject his ask for her hand. Maurice, Belle's father, get lost in the forest, and is kept as a prisoner in the castle of a terrible beast. Belle, saves her father, by asking to stay instead of him. Belle and Beast relationships are contentious at first, but they improve trough time-after the Beast saved her from a pack of wolves. Still, Belle misses her father, and Beast, now in love with her, let Belle go. She find her father in the forest, looking for her, and bring him back home. Unfortunately, Gaston decided to marry her out of necessity, and blackmail Belle by menacing to send Maurice in an asylum: nobody believes him when he describe the Beast. Belle proves her father right by showing the Beast through a magic mirror, but Gaston guesses Belle have feelings for the Beast. He locks up Maurice and his daughter, then convinces the villagers to go and kill the Beast. Beast's servants manage to make village 's people run away, but Gaston fatally wound the Beast before tripping and fall to his death. Belle, who mana ged to escape, catch the Beast right in time, but he's agonizing. Devastated Belle confesses she loves him right before the last petal of Beast's enchanted rose fell. Suddenly, Beast is changed back into an handsome prince, and his objects servants into humans. They were cursed when the Beast refused to open his door to an old beggar, who was actually a fairy in disguise. Belle marry the prince, and they live happily ever after. Personality Belle dream of adventures, is open minded, strong willed, smart. Her love of reading stimulated her imagination, intelligence and vocabulary. But because of said intelligence, she never had many friends. She stands up for herself a lot, and because of her depths, she was the only person to see Beast's kindness beneath his appearence. Trivia * -Belle appears in Beauty and the Beast,Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World, Belle's Tales of Friendship, House of Mouse, Sofia the First ''and '' Ralph breaks the internet. * -Her kingdom remains unkown, it resembles France, but given it's mid-XVIIIth century, it means Belle would have to face Revolution when older. Fortunately, in Descendants, ''she reign on United States of Auradon, which is the reunion of all Disney's magic kingdoms. '' ''-''Her name means Beauty in french. * -Contrary to a popular belief, she does not suffer Stockholm syndrom; it's rather Beast who has the Lima's ( affection of a watchman for a prisoner) towards her at first. Belle is neither corruptible (the prince nature is never bring out before the end), or shallow: she fell in love with Beast before she knew he was actually cute -and becomes this again. * -Belle opened the path for pretty but also brilliant princesses, able to do something else than housework. Gallery Belle1.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg open-uri20150608-27674-soizl4_c2140792.jpeg Bellecomfy.jpg Bellesofia.png Category:Disney princesses Category:Damsels in distress Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Living princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters